The present invention relates broadly to magnetron cathode sputtering apparatus and, in particular, to an improved rotatable cathode construction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,073, issued Oct. 26, 1982, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, there is disclosed a rotatable magnetron cathode operating in an evacuable coating chamber, said cathode comprising an elongated, cylindrical tubular member of substantially the same diameter throughout its length and provided with a layer of the coating material to be sputtered onto substantially planar substrates as they move relative thereto.
This invention contemplates a significantly different type of rotatable magnetron cathode in which the elongated tubular is axially contoured to effect the sputter-coating of non-planar substrates that are shaped to substantially conform to the contour of the tubular member.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rotatable magnetron cathode in which the elongated tubular member is provided with a longitudinal curved sputtering surface for sputter-coating substrate surfaces having substantially the same curvature.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rotatable magnetron cathode of substantially barrel-like configuration that is relatively wider at the middle portion than at its ends.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rotatable magnetron cathode having a non-cylindrical profile and which is of utility in the sputter-coating of bent or curved surfaces.